Ensemble, envers et contre tous
by sirius08
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait vécu que quelques temps chez les Dursley, Sirius ayant récupéré son adorable filleul plus rapidement que prévu ? Tout l'avenir en sera bouleversé ...
1. Orphelin

Chapitre 1: Orphelin

31 octobre 1981: Godric Hollow, manoir des Potter

Lily et James Potter étaient tranquillement assis sur le canapé de leur salon, ils venaient juste de coucher leur fils Harry. Ce petit bout de choux qui faisaient le bonheur de ses parents était le portrait craché de son père: les cheveux d'un noir de jais et en bataille, il avait par contre hérité des yeux verts émeraude de sa mère.

Malheureusement, cette petite famille était en danger, Voldemort le terrible mage noir les cherchaient. Pour leur protection, sous les conseils avisés de Albus Dumbledore, ils avaient choisi un gardien du secret. Les Potter avaient de nombreux amis, mais seul 3 avaient leur entière confiance: Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow. Ce dernier était justement leur gardien du secret;

Bien que James et Lily adoraient Rémus et Peter, celui en qui ils avaient le plus confiance était sans nul doute Sirius, le frère de coeur de James.

Lily avait toujours remarqué le lien unique et si particulier qui unissait James et Sirius, il se comprenait mieux que personne et l'un semblait toujours ressentir les émotions de l'autre comme si ils étaient une seule et même personne.

Loin d'être jalouse de cette relation unique, Lily s'étaient demandé si elle aussi pouvait être aussi proche de Sirius. Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus extrêmement proche. Elle comprenait pourquoi James lui vouait une immense affection, c'était une personne formidable: il était beau , intelligent, drôle mais surtout d'une extrême loyauté... il aurait donné sa vie pour ses amis, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il était devenu le parrain de l'enfant. D 'ailleurs le bambin l'adorait, et le réclamait toujours!

Lily était légèrement nerveuse ce soir là et James le remarqua:

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien dit il

-Ça va, c'est juste un mauvais pressentiment

-Pourquoi Lily, nous sommes protégés dit il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

-Je sais, je pense juste que prendre Peter était une erreur.

-J'avoue que je me sentirais mieux si on avait pris Sirius, mais c'est trop tard maintenant

-Si il nous arrive quelque chose, qui s'occupera d'Harry? Imagine que Sirius soit accusait d'avoir révélé le lieu où on habitait! Personne n'est au courant qu'il n'est pas le gardien continua Lily bouleversée.

-Le seul moyen que cela arrive est que Peter nous trahisse mais il ne ferait pas ça...dit il pas très sur de lui.

Lily et James échangèrent un regard inquiet et comme si ils avaient su, ils se tournèrent de concert vers la porte qui s'ouvrit au même moment dans un fracas assourdissant.

- Lily c'est lui. Prend Harry et va t'en je vais le retenir cria James en se précipitant à la rencontre de l'intrus.

Cette nuit là, James et Lily Potter furent tués laissant derrière eux un bambin orphelin et un frère desespéré...


	2. je reviendrai te chercher

Chapitre 2: Je reviendrai te chercher

Sirius Black, fils de mangemorts, séducteur adulé de toute la gente féminine, frère de cœur de James Potter et accessoirement parrain de Harrry Potter sentait grandir en lui un sombre pressentiment. Et il était persuadé que cela concernait son meilleur ami.

Bien que proche de Remus et Peter, sa relation avec James était bien plus fusionnelle!

Il était comme un frère pour lui, un point d'ancrage. James, Lily et Harry avait remplacé sa famille tellement facilement. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir conseillait Peter comme gardien, il ne se doutait pas encore à quel point il avait raison. Pour se rassurer, il prit sa moto et partit vérifier si Peter était en sécurité...

Sirius pouvait toujours allait vérifier car Peter n'était pas là, il avait quelques minutes plus tôt donné ses amis à Voldemort. Pas qu'il voulait particulièrement que ses amis meurt non au contraire mais c'était nécessaire pour sa propre survie. Peter était un être faible et égoïste préférant trahir ses amis que d'affronter la mort. C'est à se demander comment il avait pu atterrir à Gryffondor. Depuis toujours, il se cachait derrière des personnes plus puissantes que lui pendant très longtemps James et Sirius firent l'affaire mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, ils ne faisaient plus le poids. Voldemort avait étendu son pouvoir sur toute l'Europe, il semblait que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter et que bientôt il dominerait le monde …

Hagrid fut le premier à apprendre la mort des Potter et à arriver sur les lieux. En effet, Dumbledore avait appris que l'enfant était toujours en vie et avait donc demandait à Hagrid d'aller le chercher. Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard était un homme extrêmement gentil, pas très doué en magie il était loyal à Dumbledore c'est pourquoi il fut très fier de remplir la mission demandé par Albus. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il fut ahuri par l'état de la maison où du moins ce qu'il en semblait détruit et seul une partie de la maison semblait avoir résisté au carnage. En voyant cela, Hagid ne put que verser des larmes, il adorait les Potter. Il mit plus d'un quart d'heure pour sortir les corps de Lily et James et retrouver le petit Harry. Le bambin qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, arborait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair encore rouge écarlate. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit Sirius arrivé.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Peter, Sirius comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peter avait disparu mais la maison était nickel, aucune trace de lutte où de quoi que ce soit d'autre prouvant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Peter. La solution s'imposa alors dans l 'esprit de Sirius, il allait les trahir. Il se précipita dehors enfourcha sa moto et partit à grande vitesse chez les Potter.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la première chose qu'il vit fut Hagid. Il s'approcha de lui et se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il vit au pied de Hagrid les corps sans vie de James et Lily.

Il s'agenouilla près de James et brusquement il réalisa. Il se mit à pleurer le suppliant de revenir, de ne pas le laisser seul.

Hagrid observait Sirius s'accrochant au corps de Lily et James comme à une bouée de sauvetage répétant sans cesse « je suis seul, je suis seul ». Il voulait faire quelque chose mais la douleur qu'il voyait chez Sirius le paralysait.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Sirius sembla soudain revenir à la vie, son visage s'anima et ses yeux semblèrent animés d'un fol espoir.

-Où est Harry ? Demanda t'il en s'agitant

-Calme toi, il est ici Sirius dit doucement Hagrid. Il va bien!

Sirius se releva et s'approcha de Hagrid, en voyant Sirius le petit s'agita en tendant les bras vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Paddy dit l'enfant difficilement de sa toute petite voix tendant toujours les bras vers Sirius.

-Donne moi Harry, Hagrid. Je suis son parrain je m'occuperai de lui.

-Désolé Sirius, Dumbledore à dit qu'il devait être confié à son oncle et à sa tante.

-Mais James voulait que ce soit moi, Lily détestait sa sœur.

-Non Sirius tu verras avec Albus

Sirius sembla abdiquer, puis regarda le petit qui commençait à pleurer, s'agitant dans les bras de hagrid et tendant toujours ses petites mains vers Sirius.

-Tiens prends ma moto, lui dit il ce sera plus sur mais par contre laisse moi lui dire au revoir.

Hagrid hésita puis le mit finalement dans les bras de Sirius. L'enfant sembla immédiatement se calmer et plongea sa tête dans le cou de Sirius. Ce dernier serra très fort l'enfant dans ses bras lui murmurant des douces paroles à l'oreille puis il éloigna légèrement Harry pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je vais chercher le traitre mon ange. Comme si il comprenait l'enfant cessa de gigoter et regarda son parrain de ses grands yeux verts . Mais surtout n'oublie pas que ce soit dans un mois ou dans un an je reviendrai te chercher, je t'aime plus que tout mon ange.

Il lui fit un baiser sur le front puis le rendit à Hagrid qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. L'enfant recommença à pleurer dés qu'il fut loin des bras réconfortants de son parrain.

-Prends soin de lui Hagrid. , il regarda Harry et une dernière fois lui murmura je reviendrai te chercher et dans un pop sonore il disparut. Il sembla à Hagrid que la dernière phrase de Sirius résonna dans les airs même après son départ.

Peter paniquait, il savait que les Potter avaient été tué mais également que son maître avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus personne pour le protéger et il savait que Sirius se vengerait. Effrayé, il laissa des pistes un peu partout mais il était trop tard... Il se sentait traqué comme un animal, il n'avait aucun doute quand à l'identité du chasseur. Il réapparu dans une rue, et sentit Sirius apparaître juste derrière lui. Alors il fit la première chose que son instinct lui criait, il partit en courant comme le rat qu'il était, Sirius sur les talons. Il mit sa baguette derrière le dos et lança les sorts les plus meurtriers qu'il connaissait. Tous les passants furent tués dans un rayon de 15 mètres mais sirius finit par le coinçait dans un coin.

Sirius mit un temps assez conséquent pour le retrouver, ce sale rat ne cessait de laisser des traces un peu partout. Mais il le traqua sans relâche et finit par le trouver. En le voyant arriver Peter prit la fuite ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa colère déjà immense.

-Cours Peter mais cours très vite alors... tu ne m'échapperas pas!

Il vit Peter mettre sa baguette derrière son dos et faire une hécatombe, il parvint enfin à le rattraper et à le bloquer dans un coin.

Peter était coincé, il était persuadé que sa fin était proche. L'instinct de survie sembla pourtant être le plus forte et pour la première fois de sa vie il eut une idée. Une idée brillante qui lui permettrait de disparaître et d'être en sécurité. Il vit Sirius commençait à amorcer un geste alors il se mit à hurler de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

-Comment as tu pu faire ça Sirius? James et Lily te faisaient confiance, tu les as trahis, meurtrier! Il leva sa baguette, se coupa le doigt en hurlant de douleur, prit sa forme animagus et disparut dans les égouts de la ville.

Sirius n'eût pas le temps de réagir, il était abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Peter était encore plus vil et retors qu'il ne le pensait. Il revit tous les événements de la soirée, et l'accumulation de ses souvenirs lui fit perdre la tête momentanément. Il tomba à genoux, et éclata de rire, un rire dément, froid. La douleur psychologique qu'il ressentait ne lui permettait plus de réfléchir. Il lui sembla alors que tombait dans la folie et le laisser aller lui permettrait d'oublier. Oublier qu'un de ses amis était un traitre, que sa famille était morte mais surtout que c'était de sa faute... La mort et l'oublie semblent être pour lui une alternative agréable.

Il entendit vaguement les pops sonore caractéristique de sorcier qui transplanent, il leva la tête et vit qu'il était entouré d'une escouade d'auror. Une voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'il méritait de ce faire arrêter, qu'il avait tué sa famille et que pour cela il méritait l'enfer d'Askaban. Mais le souvenir d'une autre voix tellement plus douce et enfantine lui murmurant adorablement « Paddy » commença à le sortir de sa torpeur. A ce doux murmure s'ajouta l'image de deux grands yeux verts le fixant permettant ainsi à Sirius de quittait la douce folie qui l'habitait. Il devait s'enfuir à tout prix, il ne pouvait pas briser une autre promesse.

Il devait briser la barrière Anti- transplanage, cela lui prendrait un peu de temps alors il s'entoura d'un bouclier translucide et il mit toute la magie qu'il avait pour maintenir l'attaque des aurors mais également pour briser le sort.

Lorsque les aurors arrivèrent, la première chose qu'ils virent fut le décor apocalyptique de la rue puis Sirius Black à genoux sur le sol qui rigolait comme pris de folie. Les aurors l'entourèrent, il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de leurs présences. Ils s'apprêtaient à le neutraliser quand ils virent la physionomie de son visage changeait et son rire s'arrêtait brusquement .Ils virent Sirius Black s'entourait d'un bouclier translucide, ils essayèrent d'attaquer sa protection mais rien ne semblait l'atteindre au contraire. Ils sentirent un changement dans l'air, et brusquement sans que personne ne puisse intervenir Sirius Black avait disparu.

Les aurors mirent quelques temps à se remettre de leurs surprises puis l'un d'entre s'exlama:

-C'est impossible,comment a t'il fait? Il y avait des barrières anti transplanage?

Maugrey Fol oeil s'avança, il devait être le seul à être heureux de la fuite de Sirius Black.

-A votre avis bande d' incapable ?grogna t'il. Qu'était il en train de faire pendant que vous vous acharniez sur son bouclier?

-Il se défendait bien sur!

-Mais bien sur que non dit Maugrey avec des accents de desespoir dans la voix, il a brisé la barrière anti transplanage. Le bouclier qu'il a fait apparaître aspirait vos sorts en le rendant encore plus solide et impénétrable. Et pendant ce laps de temps, il a désactivé les barrières.

-Mais ce n'est pas un briseur de sort, il ne peut pas faire ça , en plus ce bouclier n'existe pas!

Les aurors présents approuvèrent et Maugrey sourit doucement avant de dire:

-Vous ne connaissez pas Sirius Black, c'est un génie particulièrement en aritmancie. Il a du créer ce sort.

Et avant que quelqu'un n'est eût le temps de le contredire, Maugrey Fol œil transplana

Les aurors abasourdis mirent un peu de temps pour se remettre au travail. Ils trouvèrent un doigt et une robe de sorciers, plus tard ils apprendraient que cela appartenait à Peter Pettigrew.

Les oubliators mirent un temps fou à réparer les dégats de Peter, beaucoup de moldus avaient vu le carnage.

_ Cette nuit là dans le monde des sorciers, tout le monde fit la fête célébrant la disparition de Voldemort et la victoire de Harry Potter le garçon qui a survécu._

_Sans savoir qu'au même instant, le petit Harry Potter emmitouflé dans une couverture dormait devant la porte du 12 Privet drive rêvant de celui qu'il appelait Paddy..._


	3. La fin de la première guerre

Chapitre 3:

_La fin d'un règne de terreur, le début d'un autre..._

_Des débordements de joies et de fêtes ont eu lieu dans tous le pays hier célébrant la fin du règne du grand mage noir défait par Harry Potter le garçon qui a survécu..._

_Nous ne connaissons pas encore toute l'histoire mais il semblerait que celui dont le nom ne doit pas être prononcé ce soit rendu hier soir au domicile des Potter, tuant James et Lily Potter. Le grand mystère réside dans le fait qu'il n'est pas réussi à tuer le bambin de tout juste 1 ans. L'enfant aurait résisté au sortilège de la mort le renvoyant sur le lanceur et permettant la disparition de Vous savez qui._

_Personne ne connait actuellement l'endroit ou réside le petit Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore préférant garder le lieu secret._

_Ne vous croyez cependant pas en sécurité car nous savons de source sur que le responsable du carnage à Londres tuant 13 moldus et un sorcier n'est autre que l'auror Sirius Black._

_Nous avons appris qu' il était le gardien du secret des Potter , leur maison étant soumis au Fidelitas ( pour plus d'information sur ce sort complexe regardez l'article page 4)._

_Il apparaît que Black soit celui ayant lancé le seigneur des ténèbres sur les traces des Potter en lui dévoilant le lieu où vivait le couple quelques heures seulement après que le Fidelitas est était lancé._

_Pettigrew un autre ami des Potter fou de chagrin s'est lancé à sa poursuite, pour finalement trouver la mort en même temps que les 13 moldus. De son corps, il ne restait qu'un doigt. Il a _

_été décoré à titre posthume de l'ordre de merlin première classe._

_Quand à Sirius Black, il est parvenu à échapper aux aurors sans la moindre égratignure._

_Descendant d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur, Sirius Black est un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération, reçu major de sa promotion à la formation d'auror._

_Nous savons maintenons que son métier était un leurre, qu'il est et a toujours était le bras droit de du mage noir. Nous rappelons donc à la population d'être sur ses gardes et de prévenir le quartier des aurors au moindre signe de Black._

_Maintenant que le seigneur des ténébres est mort, ce peut-il que Sirius Black devienne l'instigateur d'un nouveau règne de terreur?_

_Par Rita Skeeter le 1 er novembre 1981 reporter à la gazette du sorcier_

Albus Dumbedore soupira et reposa le journal sur son bureau. La fuite de Sirius Black ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Un sorcier si puissant seul et désespéré était vraiment dangereux. Rita Skeeter ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison, Black n'était pas n'importe qui... Certes le petit Harry Potter était en sécurité chez sa tante et son oncle mais quand même il n'était pas rassuré. Albus était un sorcier particulièrement puissant, considéré comme le plus grand mage blanc de tous les temps par bon nombre de gens. Conscient de son influence, il en profitait pour mener à bien ses plans, peu importe les conséquences. Car après tout ce rassurait il, il faisait cela pour le plus grand bien . Manipulations et mensonges faisaient donc partie intégrante de sa vie. Il avait la chance d'avoir dans son école des professeurs dévoués et loyaux qui lui donnait le bon dieu sans concession! Cependant, il avait souvent des remords lorsqu'il manipulait quelqu'un, mais là il était particulièrement fier de lui. Bridé les pouvoirs de Black lorsqu'il était entré en premiere année s'était avéré être une idée de génie. A l'époque, il avait préféré prendre des précautions, autant de puissance chez un enfant venant d'une famille des ténèbres n'était pas envisageable surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui qui aimait tout contrôler. Le monde n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième Voledemort! Cependant, il fallait absolument le retrouver pour qu'il puisse renforcer le sort car en s'éloignant Black brisait les chaines le retenant à lui. D'ici un an ou deux, le sort ne sera plus efficace et Black retrouvera ses pleins pouvoirs.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées forte intéressante par Minerva Mcgonagal qui frappait à la porte de son bureau. Il soupira puis l'invita à entrer.

-Bonjour Minerva, que faits vous ici de si bon matin?

-Juste quelques questions à propos de la nuit du 31.

-Voulez vous du thé? Elle acquiesça, il fit léviter 2 tasses ainsi que la théière. Deux coups de baguettes plus tard, il tendit une tasse fumante à Minerva qui le remercia d'un sourire. Alors que voulez vous savoir? Demanda t'il à l'adresse de l'hostile professeur

-La première chose concerne Harry, est il vraiment nécessaire de le laisser chez les Dursley? Je les ai observé toute la soirée et ce sont les pires moldues qui soit.

-Vous exagérez Minerva, de plus c'est là bas que Harry sera le plus en sécurité. Étant donné que son parrain est un criminel, il n'a personne d'autre.

-Justement la deuxième chose concerne Sirius, je n'y crois pas il doit y avoir un malentendu. Sirius trahir James c'est impossible dit elle d'une voix beaucoup plus triste

Albus observa sa directrice de maison avec compassion, Sirius et James avaient été de loin les élèves préférés de Minerva. Mais là, elle se fourvoyait concernant Black.

-Je n'y croyait pas non plus mentit il avec aplomb mais toutes les preuves sont là. Vos sentiments vous aveugle ajouta'il avec douceur.

-Peut être dit elle peu convaincu. Puis après un instant de réflexion elle ajouta vous avez vu, il a réussi à échapper aux aurors?

-Cela ne m'étonne pas Minerva, James et sirius était extrêmement brillant tous les deux.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu d'élèves aussi brillant, ils ne travaillaient pas mais étaient toujours les premiers dit elle nostalgiquement.

-Fol œil était présent quand Black s'est enfui apparemment, il a encore créer un nouveau sort. Une sorte de bouclier qui ne faisait que ce renforçer lorsqu'on l'attaquait magiquement. Il a profité de cela pour briser les sortilèges anti transplanage.

Minerva sembla abasourdi et impressionné, la seule chose que Albus l'entendit dire fut « c'est incroyable, impressionnant vraiment ». Albus ne put qu' acquiescer et rajouter pour lui même « vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point »

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Albus fut de nouveau seul dans son bureau il replongea dans ses pensées. Pensées concernant la relation de James et Sirius, le petit Harry, Voldemort mais surtout ses maudites prophéties qui ne le lâchait jamais...

Peter Pettigrow était vraiment fier de lui ,chose assez rare pour le souligner. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir et à faire croire à sa propre mort. Cerise sur le gâteau, Sirius était en cavale, il aurait préféré le voir en prison mais bon se disait il on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver une solution pour son avenir, son maître avait disparu et Sirius était encore en liberté. Que pouvait il faire? Retrouver son maître était exclu pour l'instant, peureux comme il était il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre sa vie en danger. Bien trop précieuse! Et puis la solution lui vint, il lui suffisait de se faire adopter par une famille de sorciers comme animal de compagnie comme cela il serait en sécurité. Protégé de son ancien ami mais également de s mangemorts encore en liberté. De plus, il pourrait être au courant de l'actualité et au moindre signe de son maître le rejoindre. Son plan était infaillible, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le mettre en place.

Rémus Lupin était vraiment de triste humeur, la mort des Potter et ne pas savoir où était le petit Harry l'avait anéanti. La trahison de Black n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour lui, cela avait d'ailleurs était un sujet de discorde avec James et Lily. La dernière fois qu'il les avaient vu, une violente dispute avait éclaté. Il avait tenté de persuader les Potter que le traître était Sirius mais Rémus aurait du savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais s'en prendre à Sirius devant James. Il avait violemment était mis à la porte par un James très en colère. Depuis, il ne s'était pas reparlé et Remus nourrissait encore plus de regret. Cependant, un sentiment de victoire se diffusait lentement dans l'esprit de Remus, il l'avait prévenu mais James ne l'avait pas écouté. Personne ne touchait à Sirius. Rémus ne l'avouerait jamais à personne mais il était profondément jaloux de la relation qui unissait James et Sirius. Tellement soudés, tellement proches... il avait eu l'impression d'être la 5 ème roue du carrosse.

Tout le quartier des aurors était en effervescence, chose assez courante. Mais en regardant de plus près on pouvait remarquer que l'atmosphère d'habitude si sérieuse et triste était aujourd'hui plutôt joyeuse et bon enfant. La fin de Voldemort était une grande source de joie pour eux, la guerre et la mort ne ferait plus partit de leur quotidien. Ils leur restaient cependant la mission de retrouver tous les mangemorts en fuite. Parmi les plus célèbres et les plus redoutables, étaient en fuite Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Rosier, Wilkes, Karkaroff, Croupton jr mais surtout Sirius Black .Ainsi différentes équipes composées de 2 aurors recherchaient les fugitifs. Franck et Alice Londubat étaient chargés du couple lestrange, pour l'instant leurs essais n'avaient pas été fructueux jusqu'à ce que des gens signalent avoir vu Bellatrix seule. Voyant là une occasion, ils se précipitèrent sur les lieux. Ils n'avaient cependant pas envisagés l'embuscade...

-Eh bien, eh bien il semblerait que notre plan est marché bien plus facilement que prévu. Il semblerait que la disparition de notre maître vous est ramolli le cerveau. Vous pensiez sérieusement que je serais seule?

Le couple Londubat se sentit frissonner à l'entente de cette voix cruel et sarcastique. Ils virent sortir de coin caché les trois Lestrange des sourires vicieux plaqués sur le visage. Ils n' hésitèrent pas un seul instant et commencèrent à attaquer les mangemorts. Malheureusement, ils se retrouvèrent vite dépassés. Ils ne voyaient aucune issue possible, les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés. Alice et Franck étaient dos à dos, les mangemorts les encerclant. Au moment où Rodolphus se prenait un stupéfix bien sentit, un doloris atteignit Alice. Elle se mit à hurler sous le coup de la douleur arrêtant ainsi Franck dans son combat.

- Ca suffit maintenant hurla Bellatrix , je veux des réponses et vous allez nous les donner.

- Tu as entendu Londubat, si tu nous réponds pas c'est ta femme qui prend rajouta Rodolphus tenant en joule Alice

-Je vous écoute, que voulez vous savoir? Se résigna Franck

voyant Alice toujours au sol.

-Eh bien, vous voilà devenu raisonnable. Fort bien! Maintenant dit moi où est le seigneur des ténèbres?

-Mais il mort que veut tu qu'on te dises!

-Tu mens hurla t'elle à l'intention de Franck. Tant pis pour toi ou pour elle... Doloris! Alice se remit à hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge jusqu'à ce que le maléfice cesse

-Alors où est il? Répétât elle

Franck et Alice échangèrent un regard désespéré, ils devaient trouver une solution et rapidement. Ils ne se doutaient pas que la solution allait leur arriver sur un plateau d'argent et qu'elle se nommait Sirius black.

En effet, après avoir fuit les aurors Sirius Black avait décidé qu'il était impossible d'aller récupérer Harry immédiatement. Il était beaucoup trop protégé pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi il prit la décision de se lancer dans la chasse au rat. Sport très peu connu, long et éreintant mais très jouissif une fois le but atteint. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Après mûres réflexions, il se mit à la recherche d'autres mangemorts. Il repéra la trace de sa cousine , ne voulant pas la voir fuir il se précipita sur les lieux où il l'avait repéré. Il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver également ses amis pris au piège. Il ne dut pas être discret car tous les protagonistes tournèrent la tête vers lui.

-Bella, lâche les tout de suite! Hurla t' il

-Hey cousin, comment vas tu? Répondit elle en dégainant sa baguette

-Fort bien, je suis en fuite tu vois? Dis moi... peut être que si tu me dit où est Pettigrow je ne te vendrais pas aux autorités.

-J'en ai aucune idée, et sérieusement crois tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre? Ricana t' elle

-Oh non je ne crois pas par contre j'ai des certitudes!

Folle de rage, Bella engagea le combat. Sirius semblait beaucoup s'amuser, il contrait les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante, et le fait qu'elle soit en colère n'arrangeait pas les choses. Franck avait profité de ce cours laps de temps pour mettre chaos Rodolphus avec un sortilège assommant. Il aida Alice à se lever et regarda le duel se demandant la marche à suivre. Que devait il faire? Il ne pouvait pas les prendre par surprise et arrêter Sirius. Il venait juste de leur sauver la vie. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il regarda le combat essayant d'en deviner l'issue. Sirius avait clairement l'avantage, Bella n'arriver plus à parer ses sorts et elle était obligée de bouger dans tous les sens pour les éviter. Jusqu'au moment où elle ne put plus et se prit un sortilège de désarmement suivi d'un sort de catapultage. Bella s'écrasa contre un mur... assommer. Il ligota les 3 mangemorts et les fit léviter au pied des Londubat. Il allait partir lorsqu'Alice l'interpela

-Sirius attend, il se retourna et n'eut le temps de faire aucun mouvement qu'Alice l'enlaçait fortement. Merci murmura t' elle

-De rien, c'est normal vous êtes mes amis

-Elle a raison, merci vraiment sans toi nous étions mort ajouta Franck . Que peut on faire pour toi, pour te remercier?

-Pas grand chose, croire en mon innocence serait déjà bien dit il en souriant. Ne dites pas que vous m'avez vu, il vous accuserez de m'avoir aidé.

-On aimerait comprendre murmura Alice en le regardant

-Plus tard peut être, la seule chose que vous devez savoir c'est que Pettigrow est en vie alors méfiez vous! Et emmenez ces déchets avec vous ajouta t' il en désignant les Lestrange.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il pensa à quelque chose:

-Vous avez un parchemin?

-Bien sur, dit elle en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. Mais pourquoi en as tu besoin? Il ignora sa question prit le parchemin et le tapota avec sa baguette en murmurant des paroles complexes puis le rendit à Alice.

-Si vous avez le moindre problème, envoyez moi une lettre avec ce parchemin. Il est enchanté, peu importe où je suis, la lettre me trouvera. Je vous fais confiance ne me trahissez pas.

Sur cette dernière parole il disparut laissant derrière lui les Londubat complètement abasourdis.

Lorsque Pétunia Dursley ouvrit la porte de sa maison le matin du 1 er novembre, elle eut la surprise de trouver un bébé devant sa porte. Elle fut tout d'abord attendrit par ce magnifique bébé, mais lorsqu' elle découvrit qu'il était son neveu, la haine qu' elle ressentait pour sa sœur s'intensifia. La maudissant d' avoir tout réussi mieux qu'elle, jusqu'à son bébé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle reporta toute son amertume sur le bambin. C'est comme ça que la vie de Harry James Potter devint un enfer avant même d'avoir véritablement commencé.

_Salut, tout le monde! J'ai publié assez souvent ses derniers temps. je ne vais plus avoir le temps de publier aussi souvent mais il y aura au moins un chapitre par semaine._

_Sinon que pensez vous de ma fic ? je n'ais pas eu trop de review donc je ne sais pas trop si mon histoire plait !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!_


	4. perspective d'avenir

Chapitre 4: Perspective d'avenir

Séverus Rogue jubilait, voir Sirius Black en fuite était pour lui une grande source de joie. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne mais il savait pertinemment que Black était innocent. Trop loyal et courageux! Comme si Black avait pu trahir Potter, quelle idée ridicule!

Dumbledore semblait le croire coupable, alors que lui avait sa confiance absolue.

Quel vieil homme naïf, il avait certes aimait Lily, mais l'idée d'être du côté de la lumière ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il en avait assez de devoir jouer un double jeu mais le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait dit de continuer même s'il venait à disparaitre. Alors il attendait le moindre signe de vie pour le retrouver et changer ce monde décadent.

_Département des mystères: section création de nouveaux sortilèges_

Une équipe de 10 personnes avait été réquisitionné pour cette opération lancé par le ministre de la magie. Cependant, personne ne connaissait la nature de leur nouvelle étude.

Mickael Ackles, 35 ans chef de ce département entreprit d'expliquer le projet à son équipe.

-Bonjour tout le monde, merci d'être venu à cette réunion de dernière minute. J'ai sélectionné les meilleurs d'entre vous pour cette opération qui vient directement du ministre de la magie.

-Que devons nous faire demanda l'un des chercheurs. C'est la première fois que le ministre nous donne un sujet d'étude. Et pourquoi tant d'empressement?

-C'est à propos de Sirius Black, tout le monde à eu vent de sa spectaculaire échappée.

Tout le monde acquiesça se demandant ou leur chef voulait en venir.

-Il se trouve que pour s'échapper, il a utilisé un sort dont nous ignorons le fonctionnement et jusqu'alors inconnu.

-Quel est ce sort et sa particularité pour que le ministre nous demande de le retrouver? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Apparemment c'est un bouclier.

-Un bouclier, mais il en existe plein c'est ridicule!

-Oui, mais celui là est unique. Il absorbe les sorts et renforce la puissance de celui qui l'a crée lorsqu'on l'attaque magiquement.

Il regarda son équipe, tous semblaient étonnées. Il y eu un moment de silence avant que quelqu'un demande:

-Il absorbe tous les sorts ou seulement les mineurs?

-A priori, il absorberait également les plus puissants étant donné qu'aucun auror n'a réussi à le percer.

-Ce n'est pas possible! Pour créer un tel sort il faudrait créer une fusion entre plusieurs sorts. Peut être même ajouté des runes et des enchantements.

-Peu importe le temps que cela nous prendra, nous trouverons.

L'équipe de créations de sorts et enchantements se mit donc au travail cherchant à comprendre les mécanismes de fonctionnement de cet étrange bouclier.

Le chef des aurors était songeur, quelque chose clochait dans le rapport des Londubat à propos de l'arrestation des Lestrange. En effet, ils s'étaient fait prendre en embuscade par les 3 mangemorts. Prient par surprise, en minorité face à des sorciers puissants ils n'auraient pas du s'en sortir. Surtout que Alice s'était pris deux doloris, comment diable franck avait il eu le temps de neutraliser successivement Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Il y avait une incohérence, surement l'intervention d'une tierce personne. Décidé à comprendre, il convoqua les Londubat sur le champ.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, il les fit entrer puis s'asseoir

-Chef pourquoi nous avoir convoqué? Est- il arrivé quelque chose de grave?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas Alice! C'est à propos de l'arrestation des Lestrange. Franck et Alice semblèrent un peu malalaise. Il y a des incohérences dans votre rapport.

-Je ne crois pas, c'est moi qui l'ai rédigé. Je n'ai rien vu d'incohérent.

-Ah, oui! Et comment avez vous fait pour neutraliser successivement deux mangemorts alors que Alice était au sol?

-Eh bien j'ai été rapide et j'ai surement eu de la chance dit Franck en échangeant un regard avec sa femme.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Londubat! Ce n'est pas possible, quelqu'un vous a aidé et vous allez me dire qui.

-Non, il n'y a personne. Franck a dit la vérité répondit doucement Alice.

-Ça suffit maintenant, j'exige de savoir! Grogna Maugrey. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir me le dire?

-Nous ne dirons rien chef!

-Je vous jure que ce que vous me direz ne sortira pas de cette pièce!

-Nous ne pouvons pas, nous lui avons promis dit doucement Alice. Il nous a sauvé la vie, sans lui nous étions bon pour Sainte Mangouste. C'est un fugitif!

Maugrey sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse, un fugitif qui avait aidé les Londubat et combattu les mangemorts ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Il sentit l'espoir naître en lui.

-Dites moi que c'est lui demanda t'il d'une voix suppliante. Cela ne peut être que lui, il n'a rien fait je le savais. Franck et Alice regardèrent Maugrey étonnés, ce dernier semblait avoir rajeuni de 10 ans tout à coup. C'est Sirius, je sais que c'est lui.

-Comment avez vous devinez? S'exclama Franck ahuri

-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu vous sauvez la vie. Quelqu'un de puissant et d'intelligent. Si tu ajoutes le fait que ce soit un fugitif et qu'il vous ait sauvé la vie. C'est facile!

-Vous ne le croyez pas coupable?

-Je n'y ai jamais cru. J'ai essayé de convaincre Albus, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Je connais Sirius, il n'aurait jamais pu trahir James. Il est courageux et loyal. De plus, quand il s'est enfui il n'a pas blessé les aurors.

-Ils s'apprêtaient à nous torturer quand il est arrivé. Pendant qu'il se battait contre sa cousine, j'ai maitrisé Rodolphus. Il l'a battu assez facilement en fait.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant! Mais que vous a t'il dit à propos de la mort de James?

-Il nous a dit qu'il n'était pas le gardien du secret, qu'il n'avait tué personne et que le responsable de tout ce gâchis était Peter. Apparemment,il serait toujours vivant.

-Tout cela va rester entre nous,on va essayer de retrouver la trace de Pettigrow. Nous allons faire tous ce que nous pouvons pour l'aider.

Et c'est ainsi que le trio se mit en tête d'aider Sirius, ils se mirent au travail directement mais dans la plus grande discrétion. Maugrey était euphorique, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils était innocent ,il ne restait plus qu'à le prouver. Il ne pouvait cependant compter sur personne, même Dumbledore semblait avoir une dent contre Sirius.

Poudlard

Albus Dumbedore était épuisé, mettre en place ses enchantements lui avait demandé une quantité considérable de magie. Malheureusement, augmenter la protection autour de la maison du petit Potter était nécessaire. La protection de sang n'était valable que pour Voldemort. Elle ne le protégeait pas d'autres dangers. Le plus gros venait de Black assurément. Il se devait de prendre des dispositions pour l'avenir, Black récupérerait très rapidement toute sa puissance. Il lui était impossible de renouveler le sort étant donné que personne n'arrivait à l'attraper. Les aurors étaient impuissants, il leur avait déjà échappé 3 fois. Le fameux bouclier était impénétrable et malheureusement le département des mystères n'avançait pas. Trop de variable entrait en jeu dans la conception de ce sort. C'est pourquoi, il avait protégé la maison de l'enfant et fait en sorte que l'enfant ne puisse pas sortir de la maison avant d'entrer à l'école. Black ne pourrait pas passer ses enchantements enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait... Arrogance quand tu nous tiens.

Charlie Weasley agé de 10 ans se promenait sur le chemin de traverse avec ses parents. Depuis tout petit il adorait les animaux, une vraie passion. Pour son anniversaire, ses parents avaient décidé de lui offrir un animal à la ménagerie magique. Il allait entrer dans le magasin lorsqu'il vit un petit rat gris près du mur, il semblait mal en point. Il s'approcha, le petit rat ne bougeait pas. Il vit tout de suite qu'il était blessé à la patte. L'animal lui faisait pitié, c'est pourquoi il prit la décision immédiate de l'adopter. Ses parents regardaient fièrement leur petit garçon si gentil quand il leur fit par de sa décision de recueillir ce rat. C'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle vie de Peter Pettigrow, sous le nom de Croutard rat domestique d'un gamin de 10 ans.

_Deux ans plus tard:_

Encore et toujours en fuite, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette vie n'était pas faite pour lui, de plus la chasse au rat n'avait pas été fructueuse. Il avait perdu la trace de Peter quelques mois seulement après la mort de James. Il semblait s'être volatilisé, pourtant il avait continué à le chercher avec acharnement, mais en vain. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli se faire prendre par les aurors.

Mais maintenant, il avait assez donné et en avait marre de fuir. Il voulait honorer sa promesse et retrouver Harry, il lui manquait tellement.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y aller tout de suite, il devait d'abord s'organiser pour pouvoir accueillir Harry dans de bonnes conditions. De plus, Harry devait être bien protégé, il devait étudier les protections pour pouvoir les briser.

Il commença par envoyer une lettre à Gringotts, demandant de virer l'intégralité de son coffre au nom de James Hawke. Heureusement que Gringotts était tenu à la confidentialité.

Il opta pour habiter en France vers Bordeaux, un pays qui l'avait toujours fait rêver. Sous sa nouvelle apparence, il chercha une maison pendant plusieurs semaines. Il finit par trouver la perle rare, dans un village appelé Saint Emilion. Une petite maison en pierre apparente, avec un jardin et situé tout près d'une école. Il l'aménagea à sa façon restaurant ce qui était abimé. Ainsi lorsqu'on entrait dans la maison, on se retrouvé dans un petit hall assez simple. En avançant, on trouvait le salon avec une petite cheminé. Sirius l'avait aménagé façon moldu, on pouvait donc trouver une télévision et un ordinateur. Des photos des Potter étaient affichés un peu partout, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse au salon. La pièce d' à côté était très grande, il en avait fait son bureau. De nombreuses étagères remplis de livres trônaient ainsi qu'un bureau et un canapé . Contrairement à ceux que tout le monde croyait, Sirius adorait lire et était très cultivé. Il n'était cependant pas un rat de bibliothèque comme Remus et il savait varier ses activités. James et lui avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Le reste de la pièce était libre pour pratiquer la magie A l'étage , on trouvait 3 chambres et une salle de bain. Sa chambre était assez sobre, la peinture était bleu marine et pour l'instant seul un grand lit trônait dans la pièce. La chambre d' Harry n'était pas encore décoré, il comptait le faire avec lui pour lui laissait le choix de la décoration.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer Harry et malheureusement ce n'était pas chose facile. Il était persuadé que Dumbledore avait mis de puissantes protections en place. Il devait aller à Privet drive et voir les protections misent en place et cela dés ce soir. En pleine nuit, il n'y aurait personne dans les rues. Il lui suffirait de lancer cet enchantement que James et lui avaient créé à Poudlard leur permettant de voir à l'intérieur de l'enchantement. Une année entière leur avait été nécessaire pour le mettre au point. Sirius avait toujours été fasciné par la création de sort, c'est pourquoi il avait prit arithmancie, James l'avait d'ailleurs suivi, il ne faisait rien l'un sans l'autre.

En 7 ème année, il s'était finalement décidé à créer un sort encouragé par James. Ne savant pas par quoi commencer, ils avaient opté pour un sort leur permettant de voir la composition interne d'un sort et d'un enchantement. L'idée leur était venu lorsque tous les deux s'émerveillaient encore une fois de la complexité de ce château, et de la magie qui s'en dégageait. Ils voulaient voir plus, plus de magie et quoi de plus magique que de pouvoir observer la magie elle même.

Nostalgique de ses moments passés avec James, Sirius replongea au plus profond de ses souvenirs.

_Avril 1976:_

_ Sirius et James étaient assis par terre dans la salle sur demande entourés de nombreux parchemins, livres et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Ils avaient regroupé le fruit de presque une année de recherche. Leur enchantement était fin prêt. C'était l'aboutissement de leur plus grand exploit, de leurs secrets et ils espéraient que cette fois ce serait la bonne. Sirius paraissait plus inquiet que James, ce dernier était au contraire décontracté._

_ -C'est bon Sirius, cette fois c'est la bonne je le sens. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter._

_ -Imagine que j'ai foiré un de mes calculs, c'est peut être pas une bonne idée._

_Sirius se leva et commença à faire les 100 pas sous les yeux amusés de son meilleur ami, visiblement habitué à ce genre de chose .Il le regarda donc énumérer les paramètres de ce sort, vérifiant et revérifiant chaque chose._

_ -Il n'y a pas de raison que tu te sois planté, pour tout ce qui est arithmancie tu est le meilleur. En plus, j'ai vérifié tes calculs et il me semble juste._

_ -Tu te plantes Potter dit malicieusement Sirius je suis le meilleur... partout. Le visage outré de James fit beaucoup rire Sirius._

_ -Comment oses tu? Tout le monde c'est que le génie c'est moi dit pompeusement James._

_Cela suffit à détendre l'atmosphère, et tout deux se mirent à rire joyeusement._

_ -Bon aller c'est partie,on a tout: la formule, le geste, l'intention._

_ -Ouaip Pad. N'oublie pas qu'il faut qu'il y est contact entre nous, le sort sera amplifié._

_Sirius acquiesça, ils avaient en effet découvert quelques années plutôt __qu'un lien particulier les unissait. Bien sur, ils étaient émotionnellement lié mais de cet étrange lien résultait une puissance magique largement accru lorsqu'ils étaient en contact physique. Comme ils partageaient tout cela ne les avaient pas surpris et les avaient au contraire ravi._

_ Ils se regardèrent, se prirent la main et d'un hochement de tête fermèrent les yeux. Dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné, ils levèrent leurs baguettes, décrivirent un petit cercle vers la gauche puis un plus grand vers la droite. Ils firent ce geste 7 fois tout en murmurant « visoforsintus » comme une mélodie. Chacun ayant dans la tête, l'image personnelle qu'il ce faisait de la magie. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils regardèrent autour d'eux émerveillés, la magie de la salle sur demande était magnifique. Les protections de la salle était comme une immense toile d'araignée créée avec des filaments d'or. Elle était active et toujours en mouvement, le sort leur permettait de comprendre le mécanisme de défense de cette salle. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas tout comprendre d'un coup mais ce sort leur permettrait en étudiant plus attentivement de briser les sortilèges et de trouver des contres sorts. _

_Fier de leur trouvaille, ils annulèrent le sort. Une fois, le sort levé ils se regardèrent en souriant et éclatèrent de rire. Ils échangèrent une accolade fraternelle puis se relâchèrent prenant chacun une position hautaine et digne de la haute société._

_ -On a réussi, le monde magique nous devra reconnaissance et admirera notre génie dit Sirius avec une arrogance feinte et exagérée._

_ -Tu as raison mon cher Paddy, mais pour l'instant gardons ce secret pour nous. Imagine que des petits scélérats nous vole notre découverte dit James comme une confidence et puis j'aime bien l'idée que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir admirer la beauté de la magie ajouta t'il malicieusement._

_ -Mon frère! Nous avons une divergence d'opinion, il se trouve que je veux la gloire et la reconnaissance._

_Encore une fois, leurs regards se croisèrent et une fois de plus, ils éclatèrent de rire. Sirius entendit vaguement James dire un « vraiment tu es bon » et « imite Malefoy à la perfection » à travers le fou rire magistral qui ne le quittait plus._

_ Lorsqu'ils finirent par ce calmer, ils se sentirent tous les deux extrêmement fatigués, heureusement la salle sur demande fit apparaître un immense lit sur lequel ils se vautrèrent avec joie avant de s'endormir rapidement magiquement épuisé._

Sirius sortit de ses pensées brutalement, secouant la tête pour chasser loin de son esprit ses souvenirs. Il devait être concentré au maximum pour pouvoir réussir le sortilège.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancé, Sirius se prépara à partir. Il prit tout d'abord la précaution de changer son apparence, au cas ou. Après tout, il n'allait là bas qu ' en reconnaissance pour observer les protections de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, une grande émotion l'envahit, il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se souvint des pleurs de Lily dus au rejet de sa sœur et de la présence d' Harry si près et pourtant si loin...

Chassant ses tristes pensées de son esprit, il rouvrit les yeux. Il était temps de voir les protections misent en place, il se plaça au plus près sans pour autant entrer dans la propriété. Anxieux face à un éventuel échec, il se concentra quand même et murmura « visoforsintus » répétant les mêmes gestes faient des années plus tôt.

Il sentit tout de suite un changement dans l'atmosphère, la magie coulait à travers ses veines et dans tous son corps. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, Dumbledore n'y était pas aller avec le dos de la cuillère. Les protections n'étaient certes pas aussi puissantes que celle de la salle sur demande mais elles étaient quand même conséquente. Il allait devoir observer tous les mécanismes pour espérer briser ses enchantements. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la rue était toujours déserte. Il put donc continuer à observer et à identifier les sortilèges pendant un certain temps. Il observa 3 protections majeures: il vit tout d'abord autour de la propriété une muraille magique, un concentré de magie compact et solide entouré de filaments d'or, puis juste derrière il reconnu avec stupéfaction sa silhouette formé de poussière d'or. Dumbledore avait osé ajouter un sort d'identification spécialement pour lui! Enfin, la demeure était enchainée par un mélange de fil or et argent. Devant la porte, un cadenas et une horloge formés de la même manière que la silhouette de Sirius, reliés les files. Il eut plus de mal à reconnaître ce sort mais après quelques minutes, il identifia finalement comme étant une prison d'or limité dans le temps. Elle empêchait Harry de sortir de la maison, il était enfermé à l'intérieur pendant une durée limité que Sirius ne put découvrir. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir observer les moindres filaments magiques, il annula le sort.

Il transplana chez lui et se mit à faire les 100 pas dans le salon, comment allez il faire? Dumbledore avait mis en place des enchantements très complexe. Il allait lui falloir un temps plus long qu'il ne l'avait d'abord prévu, le fait que ce soit Dumbledore qui est mis ses protections ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Cependant, il était décidé à récupérer Harry, peu importe le temps et le mal que cela lui donnerait. Dés demain, il se mettrait au travail... Il était Sirius Black que diable, personne ne lui résistait!

_Poudlard:_

Minerva Mcgonagall marchait d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, quiconque la connaissait savait que quelque chose la troublait. Habituellement, elle ne croyait pas à la divination mais cette rencontre avec Sibylle la forçait à revoir son jugement. Tout dans l'attitude de Sibylle montrait qu'elle venait d'assister à une véritable prophétie. Ses yeux s'étaient révulsés, sa voix avait comme muet et surtout elle ne se rappelait de rien. Elle avait tout d'abord voulu en parler à Dumbledore, mais en se remémorant les phrases de la prophétie, il lui avait semblait comprendre qu'une partie de la prophétie concernait Sirius,elle avait donc renoncé. Contrairement à Albus, elle ne croyait pas à la culpabilité de Sirius et si la prophétie était réelle, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un l'empêche de se réaliser.

Elle trouvait étrange cette animosité, cette méfiance d'Albus envers Sirius. Elle se souvenait encore de la conversation houleuse de Maugrey et Dumbledore à ce propos quelques semaines après la mort de James et Lily.

_ Minerva montait l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau directorial, elle devait absolument parler d'un de ses élèves qui avait un comportement inacceptable. Elle s 'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'elle reconnue la voix d'un Maugrey très en colère. Ordinairement, elle serait partit mais le contenu de la conversation l' intéressait._

_ - C' est ridicule Albus, comment pouvez vous croire que Sirius ait trahit James? Dit rageusement Maugrey._

_ - Toutes les preuves le montrent, de plus, il vient d'une famille des ténèbres répondit calmement Dumbledore._

_ -Je vous pensais plus ouvert, vous qui êtes adepte de la seconde chance qu'avez vous donc contre Sirius?_

_ -Je n'avais rien contre lui jusqu'alors._

_La voix de Dumbledore sonnait étrangement fausse aux oreilles de Minerva. Elle ne semblait pas honnête._

_Un sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle, elle n'avait pas le droit d'écouter une conversation qui de toute évidence était privée. Mais elle était curieuse, elle mit donc ses remords provisoirement au placard et écouta la suite de la conversation._

_ -Vous mentez Albus, vous vous êtes toujours méfié de lui, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi? Il est intelligent, brillant, puissant et il aimait les Potter de tout son cœur. Je le connais Albus, j'ai été son mentor, il n'aurait pas fait ca!_

_ -Je crois que vous vous fourvoyé comme Minerva, vous vous laissez aveuger par l'affection que vous aviez pour lui._

_ -S'il avait vraiment tuer tous ses gens pourquoi n 'a t'il même pas tenter de tuer les aurors, pourquoi c'est il juste échapper sans même les attaquer?_

_ -Il n'avait pas le choix, il était en minorité._

_Minerva entendit Maugrey éclatait d'un rire moqueur avant de répondre:_

_ -S'il avait voulu, la moitié de ces aurors seraient mort._

_Il ne laissa pas à Dumbledore le temps de répondre et partit de son pas boitillant ouvrant la porte brusquement. Il tomba avec surprise sur une Minerva rouge de honte, elle s'était fait prendre comme un simple débutante. Maugrey lui adressa un bref salut et partit toujours en colère. Elle entra dans le bureau lorsque Dumbledore l'invita à entrer. A son grand soulagement, il n'aborda pas sa courte séance d'espionnage._

Le souvenir de cette dispute donna une idée à Minerva, elle savait que parlait de cette prophétie à Dumbledore était une mauvaise idée. Cependant, Maugrey croyait à l'innocence de Sirius et il était un homme de confiance. De plus, elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

De retour dans son bureau, elle prit du parchemin et écrivit une lettre à l'intention de Maugrey fol œil.

Au même moment, au département des mystères un langue de plomb ajouta une boule de verre sur une étagère de la salle des prophéties étiquetée:

_**25 mai 1983**_

_**De SPT à MM**_

_**personnes concernés: ( en attente de confirmation après analyse plus poussée)**_

_**SB, JP, HP,AD, LV**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bonjour à tous! Désolé pour ce retard d'une semaine mais je me suis rendue compte qu'une parution espacée d'une semaine était un peu courte. je vais donc élargir le délai! (entre une à deux semaines)

Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bon ou mauvais!

Bye


	5. Rencontres et retrouvailles

Chapitre 5:

1984: _Albanie_

Il errait avec encore et toujours le même but, retrouver son corps, sa force et sa puissance. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps. Il était cependant conscient d'une chose, tous le croyaient mort. Comme si Lord Voldemort , le plus grand mage de tous les temps pouvait mourir. Quelle idée stupide! Bientôt, il pourrait agir, laisser des indices pour ses fidèles mangemorts. Il avait recouvré assez de force pour prendre possession d'une personne. Restait à attendre qu'un imbécile de sorcier passe dans la forêt d 'Albanie. Si personne ne croisait sa route, il laisserait des traces pour montrer qu'il était encore en vie.

_Département des mystères_

Trois ans de recherches et toujours rien. Où plutôt pas grand chose, ils avaient réussi à reproduire le même bouclier mais visuellement seulement. Les propriétés n'étaient absolument pas les mêmes. Le leur se rapprochait d'un protego sauf qu'il entourait la personne entièrement.

Les chercheurs commençaient à sentir la frustration poindre le bout de son nez, comment un seul homme avait il pu trouver un sort qu'une équipe de professionnelle peinait encore à retrouver.

Michael Ackles sentait de plus en plus de pression sur ses épaules, venant de différentes personnalités du monde magique. Parmis elles, le ministre de la magie qui était la marionnette attitrée de Albus Dumbledore. Malheureusement, l' équipe n' avançait pas et lui risquait à tout moment de perdre son poste. Black avait manifestement un don dans la création de sort . Quelque chose leur échappait et il était persuadé de ne pas le trouver avant un long moment.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution, demandait de l'aide directement à la source. Après tout, il n'était pas auror, son but n'était pas d'attraper Black. Il ne le connaissait que très peu, de plus tous ses hauts placés du ministère lui tapait vraiment sur le système.

Et puis que risquait il, il était déjà sur la sellette.

Restait à trouver le moyen de le contacter!

_ Angleterre: Demeure de Rémus Lupin_

Trois ans avait passé depuis la mort de James et Lily, trois années pendant lesquelles il revivait encore et encore le soir où ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos. Eh bien qu'il soit encore triste, le sentiment qui dominait était sans aucun doute la colère. Personne ne l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait dit que Sirius était le traitre, tout lui était retombé dessus. Et maintenant, il jubilait après tout James et Lily avaient récolté ce qu'ils avaient semé. Lui n'avait rien à ce reprocher!

Essayant en vain de s'endormir, il finit malgré lui par replonger au cœur de ses souvenirs...

_ 25 Octobre 1981_

_Rémus Lupin arriva chez les Potter avec près d'une demi heure de retard. Il sonna à la porte et fut accueilli par une Lily radieuse._

_- Rémus , c'est pas trop tôt on ne t'attendais plus!_

_-Désolé Lily, j'ai été retenu!_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas je plaisantais. James est dans le salon avec Harry. Va donc les rejoindre lui dit elle._

_Il lui fit un sourire puis se dirigea vers le salon. Harry rigolait sous les chatouilles de son papa._

_-Rémus, comment vas tu mon ami? Lança joyeusement James lorsqu'il vit son ami._

_-Très bien et toi? Sirius n'est pas encore arrivé? Demanda t'il d'une voix étrange._

_-Non, il ne viendra pas. Il avait un rendez vous je crois, tu connais Sirius! Dit il avec un sourire espiègle. Harry n'arrête pas de le réclamer! Le dit Harry comprenant que l'on parlait de lui se retourna avec un grand sourire vers son papa puis le regardant avec des yeux interrogateurs il ajouta:_

_-Paddy..._

__Tu vois dit James en éclatant de rire, il n'arrête pas. Je vais finir par être vexé._

_-Rémus quand à lui ne dit rien, mais un sentiment de jalousie le submergea. Même l'enfant aimait Sirius. Mais qu'avait il de plus que lui après tout?_

_Il attendit la fin du repas avant d' aborder le sujet pour lequel il était venu._

_-Tu as l'air bien songeur Rémus? Remarqua Lily en le transperçant du regard._

_-En fait si je suis venu ce soir commença t'il c'est pour vous parler, vous savez que Dumbledore pense qu'il y a un espion dans votre entourage?_

_-Oui, oui bien sur! Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de qui cela peut être! S'exclama James légèrement tendu._

_-Il se trouve que nous pensons savoir de qui il s'agit. Il vit James et Lily le regarder sérieusement._

_-Mais à qui pensez vous? Demanda James avec curiosité en voyant le visage de Rémus s'assombrir._

_-Ne te braque pas James mais nous pensons à Sirius. La réaction des Potter ne se fit pas attendre. James se leva brusquement le visage crispé par la fureur, Lily quand à elle se contenta de fixer Rémus avec des yeux assassins. Oula, il était mal barré! Pourquoi par merlin Dumbledore avait il jugé bon de l'envoyer au pilori ? A oui, bien sur, il pensait qu'il pourrait les convaincre._

_-Tu te fou de moi j'espère? cria James avec fureur_

_-Tu as une autre idée peut être? Sirius vient d'une famille des ténèbres et tu remarqueras qu' il s'absente souvent ces temps ci répondit il courageusement._

_-Comment peut tu dire ça, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi? A ton avis qui a eu l'idée de devenir animagus? Demanda James d'une voix glaciale et tellement peu habituelle qu'elle surprit Rémus._

_-Je t'en pris James dit il avec dédain il n'a pas fait ça pour moi. Ce n'était qu'une nouvelle aventure, un nouveau défi pour lui répondit il avec colère. Il sentit le regard haineux de James mais il remarqua avec surprise celui de Lily. Lui qui pensait qu'elle le soutiendrait!_

_-Tu me déçois Rémus, comment oses tu dire qu'ils ont fait cela juste par aventure. Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, Sirius serait la dernière personne que je soupçonnerais assena Lily incapable de maitriser la colère dans sa voix._

_-Par merlin, faites moi confiance je suis votre ami. Sirius est le trai..._

_-ça suffit coupa la voix glaciale de James. Sors de chez moi tu n'es plus le bienvenu._

_-Mais James._

_-Dépêche toi avant que je te fasse sortir à coup de baguette. Rémus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors que James allait refermer la porte, Rémus l'arrêta pour lui donner un dernier avertissement._

_-Vous allez le regretter._

_-Saches une chose Rémus, Sirius est plus que mon frère, quiconque s'attaque à lui s'attaque également à moi. Personne ne pourrait ne serait ce qu'ébrécher la confiance que j'ai en lui. Et si tu as cru que parce que tu étais mon ami tu serais accueilli différemment tu t'es lourdement trompé. A côté de lui, tu n'es rien!Va donc raconter ça à Dumbledore puisque tu es son nouveau toutou._

_James lui accorda un dernier regard méprisant et lui claqua la porte au nez._

Longtemps après, lorsque Rémus pensait à cette dispute, il était persuadé que James avait parlait sous le coup de la colère et que ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée.

Toujours est il que ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit James et Lily.

Alastor Maugrey était en réunion secrète avec les Londubat, elle avait lieu une fois par semaine et avait pour objet Sirius Black.

-Alors des nouvelles de Pettigrow? Ou de Sirius? Demanda t'il tout de go.

-Non, rien du tout. On a en effet repéré la trace de Pettigrow il y a quelques jours mais on l'a reperdu aussitôt.

-C'est déjà ca, et Sirius?

-Non aucune, il semble avoir bel et bien disparu de la circulation répondit Franck

-Par contre, j'ai réussi à obtenir des infos importantes, il semblerait que le département des mystères essait depuis 3 ans déjà de recréer le bouclier de Sirius annonça Alice

-Ils perdent leurs temps...

-Justement Alastor, les esprits s'échauffent c'est une demande qui vient expressément du ministre mais surtout de Dumbledore. Ackles est sur le point d'être viré, il fait choux blanc depuis des années.

-En même temps Alice, qu'espèrent t'ils ? rugit Maugrey. De plus, virer Ackles ne serait pas une bonne chose Ce gars là est très bon, il paraît que c'est une pointure dans son domaine et il n' est à la botte de personne. Ce serait dommage qu'il soit viré.

-Il faut qu'on se débrouille pour contacter Sirius, peut être voudra t'il bien donner une piste à Ackles proposa Franck d'une voix hésitante.

A ce moment là, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce tenant une lettre à la main.

-Cette lettre vient d'arriver en urgence de Poudlard Alastor.

-Poudlard s'étonna t'il. Il n'avait que très peu de contact avec Dumbledore depuis cette dispute. Merci Paul ajouta t 'il à l'intention de l'homme qui acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce.

Il ouvrit la lettre rapidement, et fut étonné de ne pas reconnaître l'écriture de Dumbledore. C'était une missive très brève mais des plus intéressantes.

_Alastor,_

_Il se trouve que je ne crois pas non plus à la culpabilité de Sirius, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler. Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Dumbledore étant donné l'animosité de ce dernier envers Sirius. Pourrais je venir à votre bureau demain à 14h00?_

_Bien à vous,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

-Eh bien, nous avançons les amis. C'est une lettre de Mcgonagall, elle croit en l'innocence de Sirius et voudrait me parler. J'apprendrais peut être quelque chose de plus. Par contre, il faut trouver un moyen de contacter Sirius le plus vite possible.

Alice et Franck échangèrent un bref regard avant que Alice prenne la parole.

-Nous avons un moyen pour le contacter Alastor, mais il ne peut nous servir qu'une fois.

-Eh bien, faites donc. Expliquez lui la situation, parlez lui de Ackles et demandait lui si il pouvait lui donnait ne serait ce qu'une piste à propos du bouclier répondit finalement Maugrey après un temps de réflexion.

Les londubat prirent congés laissant derrière eux un Maugrey perplexe et songeur. Que lui voulez donc Mcgonagall?

_ Le lendemain_

Il était 14 h00 passé lorsque Minerva Mcgonagall frappa à la porte du chef des aurors, elle fut immédiatement invitée à entrer. Ils discutèrent de banalité avant d'en arriver au sujet principal.

-Eh bien, qu'aviez vous donc à me dire de si sérieux à propos de Sirius qui nécessite tant de mystère? Demanda maugrey avec curiosité.

-J'espère ne pas faire d 'erreur en vous en parlant mais j'avais besoin d'un avis soupira t' elle. Croyez vous aux prophéties Alastor? continua t'elle.

Alastor réfléchi quelques secondes avant de finalement répondre.

-En règle générale non, mais quel rapport avec. Il fut interrompu avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase.

-Eh bien, il se trouve que moi non plus je n'y crois pas mais...

Elle lui raconta finalement son aventure et lui fit même écouter la prophétie à travers ses souvenirs.

-Vous avez raison il me semble. Tout cela à l'air d'être une vraie prédiction soupira t'il et vous pensez qu'elle concerne Sirius...

-J'en suis sur mais pas uniquement, répondit elle. A mon avis, elle concerne également James et Harry ainsi que le seigneur des ténèbres et peut être même Dumbledore.

-Vous pensez que _« le lien qui unissait ses 2 êtres »_ parlent de Sirius et de James dit' il en comprenant soudainement.

-Oui, j'en suis sur. J'avais remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard que leur puissance magique était décuplé lorsqu'ils étaient en contact avoua t'elle mais je pense être une des seules personnes à l'avoir remarqué.

Maugrey perdu dans ses pensées réfléchissait quand soudain un passage de la prophétie lui revint en tête et il comprit enfin.

- _« Ceux qui ont été trop longtemps loin de l' autre seront enfin réunis dans la nuit du 24 au 25 le dernier mois de l'année »_ récita t'il. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu en parler à Dumbledore. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire puis ajouta

-Je n'ai pas compris toute la prophétie mais cette partie là si et je souhaite vraiment que Sirius récupère Harry. Même si pour cela je dois maintenir Albus dans l'ignorance.

-Si tout va bien d'ici un mois cette partie là de la prophétie sera accomplie.

Il lui raconta finalement la même chose que lui avait raconté les Londubat des années plus tôt, elle fut choqué par les révélations sur Pettigrow. En revanche, celle de Sirius sauvant Alice et Franck la firent rire doucement. Sirius était bel et bien un gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles . Il lui fit également par de la lettre qu'il lui avait fait parvenir en espérant qu'il répondrait.

Ils furent brusquement interrompu lorsque Alice entra brusquement dans le bureau.

-Il a répondu dit elle à bout de souffle, elle arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit Minerva.

-Tu peux continuer, elle est au courant grogna Maugrey en fixant la lettre, et en dissimulant bien mal son impatience. Elle acquiesça, ouvrit la lettre et lut à haute voix:

_Chers Alastor, Alice, Franck... et Minerva?!_

_Je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que vous croyez en mon innocence, quand à toutes ses questions que vous vous posez je serais ravi d'y répondre... mais pas tout de suite!_

_Comprenez moi, je suis surbooké, ce vilain Dumby me surcharge de travail! Sans le savoir en plus, à la réflexion peut être qu'il le sait. Enfin bref passons, réécrivez moi je sais pas... d'ici 1 mois et demi peut être. J'aurais réglé mon problème avec ce coquin de Dumby!_

_Quand à Akles, orientait le sur la piste du cercle runique cela lui suffira... pour l'instant! Après tout, j'ai pas très envie que tout le monde puisse conjurer mon bouclier, ce serait pas marrant!_

_Enfin à dans un mois et demi!!!_

_Bien à vous_

_Sirius_

Les 3 personnes se regardèrent interloqués puis explosèrent simultanément de rire. Décidément, il était incorrigible celui là.

-Il ne manque pas de culot celui là hoqueta Alice. On lui propose de l'aide et il nous demande de revenir dans un mois. Pourquoi ce délai et quel rapport avec le « vilain Dumby »!

Alastor et Minerva échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

-On ne sais pas trompés, il doit être en train de chercher à briser les protections pour le récupérer.

-Par merlin, de quoi parlez vous? S'exclama Alice complètement perdue.

-Va donc chercher Franck que l'on est pas à recommencer plusieurs fois.

Alice s 'exécuta et revint avec Franck quelques minutes plus tard. Minerva entreprit donc de raconter une fois encore la prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney.

_France 24 Décembre 1984 (21h)_

Enfin, il y était presque, après 1 an de travail acharné. D'ici quelques heures il serait près, ne restait plus que les finitions. Ses derniers temps, l'idée de récupérer Harry l'obsédait. Il avait même envoyé bouler les rares personnes qui croyaient en son innocence. Ou du moins ,il leurs avait gentiment demandé de le recontacter à une date ultérieure. Quand enfin il aurait récupéré Harry, il pourrait recontacter les personnes qu'il aimait et particulièrement sa cousine Andromeda.

Lorsqu'il avait étudié les protections il ne s'attendait pas à mettre un temps aussi long. Il avait même du investir dans une pensine pour pouvoir voir et revoir ses souvenirs et les étudier plus attentivement.

Des trois protections misent en place par Dumby, celui d'identification avait été le plus dur à neutraliser. Il avait du faire de nombreuses recherches mais également de nombreux essais. Après avoir cherché pendant plusieurs mois, il en était venu à la conclusion qu 'il fallait qu'il modifie sa magie provisoirement pour que son empreinte magique ne soit pas détecté.

Il avait certes trouvé le moyen de le faire mais dans un temps limité, il n'aurait que 5 minutes

pour briser le dernier enchantement, récupérer Harry et partir avant que les alarmes se déclenchent.

La muraille magique avait été plus facile à briser, il fallait certes une puissance magique considérable car la magie qui composait la muraille était pure et très condensée. Il avait été étonné de voir qu'il avait la puissance suffisante pour le faire. Depuis quelques temps, sa puissance semblait augmenter comme si un barrage avait cédé permettant à sa magie de circuler librement dan s son corps.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de brutale et de visible mais de plus subtil, il sentait sa magie se réveiller.

Quand à la dernière protection, elle serait la plus facile à briser. Dumbledore l'avait clairement négligé. Il s' était surestimé en pensant que personne ne briserait ses protections . Elle empêchait seulement Harry de sortir de l'enceinte de la maison. Il suffisait juste de briser le cadenas et de détruire l'horloge. Le piège de cet enchantement résidait dans la recherche d' une solution compliquée alors que seule la solution simple marchait et désactivait les alarmes.

_24 Décembre Angleterre_

Harry Potter avait bien grandi, il avait maintenant 4 ans et demi. C'était le soir de noël et comme chaque année , il avait du manger avant le repas familial. Pendant que tous se régalaient, le petit Harry Potter était enfermé dans son placard à balais. Triste était le seul mot qui correspondait à son humeur. C'était un petit garçon très éveillé pour son jeune âge et malheureusement il avait comprit très tôt que sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à en comprendre la raison.

Allongé sur son lit, il ferma les yeux essayant de se souvenir de ce rêve qu'il faisait souvent ses dernières nuits.

Harry Potter s'endormit finalement un sourire au lèvre en rêvant du dénommé Paddy sans savoir que demain commencerait pour lui une nouvelle vie.

_Privet Drive nuit du 24 au 25 Décembre_

Le grand moment était enfin arrivé, il n'aurait qu'une seule chance et il le savait. Cependant, il n'avait aucun doute quand à la réussite de son plan, ce soir il retrouverait celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de 3 ans.

Il respira un grand coup sortit sa baguette magique et s'approcha de l'endroit où se situait la muraille magique. Il se concentra et commença à murmurer les mots « animusmagia ». Peu à peu, le corps de Sirius Black se retrouva entouré d'un brouillard doré, plus il murmurait plus la magie autour de lui s'épaississait. Lorsqu'on ne le distingua plus à travers l'épais brouillard Sirius s'élança à travers la muraille la brisant en un endroit et créant une faille. Il s'attaqua ensuite à tromper le sort d'identification. A partir du moment ou l'enchantement fut trompé il regarda sa montre et déclencha son chronomètre, il ne lui restait plus que 5 minutes. Il brisa le dernier sort d'un simple sortilège de destruction combiné à celui d'un anti- alarme.

Enfin, il entra dans la maison regardant sa montre il vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois minutes. Il chercha la trace magique d'Harry et la découvrit avec horreur dans un placard sous l'escalier. Faisant fit de son envie de massacrer ses moldus, il ouvrit la porte réveillant l'enfant qui prenant peur cria et recula au fin fond de son placard. Sirius se bénit mentalement d'avoir placé un sort de silence.

-Harry murmura t'il doucement tu ne me reconnaît pas dit il en allumant la lumière. Je t'avais promis de revenir te chercher.

L'enfant sembla comprendre, il s'approcha doucement de l'homme et avec sa petite main toucha le visage de l'homme cherchant au plus profond de ses souvenirs. Il sembla trouver puisqu' un sourire fendit son jolie visage.

-Paddy murmura t'il

-Oui mon ange répondit Sirius en souriant. Tu veux venir avec moi, j'ai préparé une maison pour toi et moi?

L'enfant ne sembla même pas hésiter, il acquiesça rapidement. Sirius lui tendit alors les bras dans lequel il s'engouffra sans la moindre hésitation plongeant sa tête dans son cou retrouvant cette odeur dont il se souvenait et qui le rassurait.

Sirius sortit du placard, Harry toujours dans ses bras. D'un seul coup de baguette, il ramassa le peu d'affaire de Harry et de l'autre il conjura une couverture emmitouflant l'enfant dedans. Regardant sa montre, il vit que le délai était passé depuis 2 minutes déjà.

Il sortit de la maison à grand pas franchissant tous les obstacles. Il sortit de la propriété, au moment ou il s'apprêtait à transplanner la cavalerie apparut. Sirius souffla de soulagement en voyant apparaitre Maugrey et les Londubat. Dumbledore n'était pas encore là.

-He bien vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir fichu une sacrée trouille dit il en souriant.

-Dépêche toi de partir Sirius, Dumbledore nous a envoyé en premier parce qu' on appartient à l'ordre. Mais d'ici deux minutes, il va rappliquer grogna Maugrey inquiet.

-J'y vais dit il. Merci beaucoup je vous contacterais d 'ici quelques jours.

Il leur sourit en serrant Harry contre lui et transplana. Au même moment une escouade d'auror apparut ainsi que Dumbledore.. Il se tourna vers Maugrey avec un regard interrogateur.

-Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, il était déjà partit répondit il à la question muette.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore ne savait pas encore que le petit Harry avait disparu, persuadé que ses protections avaient fait leur office et avait empêché Black de passer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vérifia ses protections et qu'il vit l'énorme faille présente dans la muraille ainsi que la porte de la maison ouverte qu'il s'inquiéta. Lançant un sort pour repérer Harry, il ne trouva rien.

Il du se rendre à l'évidence, le survivant avait disparu.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius Black transplana à divers endroits pour être sur de ne pas être suivi.

Il arriva chez lui lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent.

-Harry dit il doucement tu peux me lâcher nous sommes arrivés. L'enfant ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant et resserra sa prise sur l'adulte. C'est pas grave mon cœur, il est encore tôt tu vas venir dormir avec moi.

Il monta à l'étage, posa Harry sur son lit et enfila rapidement un pyjama. Il s'installa dans le lit et tendit les bras vers le petit qui s'installa sous les couettes et se blottit contre lui la tête dans son cou. Tous deux s'endormirent très rapidement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps semblèrent apaisés.

* * *

Salut tout le monde!

Merci pour vos review!

Désolé, mais je vais devoir faire une réponse générale pour les différentes reviews en raison de manque de temps!

Comme vous avez pu le voir dans cette fiction Rogue est bien un mangemort, quand à la prophétie vous ne la découvrirait dans son intégralité que plus tard.

C'est vrai qu'il est étrange de voir une association Maugrey, Minerva mais je trouve dans le fond qu'il se ressemble. Tous les deux sont droit et noble!

Quand à Rémus comme vous avez pu le constater, n'aura pas le rôle du gentil!

La relation James Sirius sera beaucoup évoqué à travers des flashs back.

Venons en maintenant à Dumbledore, il n'est pas vraiment méchant. il est comme d'habitude manipulateur. Quand à son attitude vis à vis de Sirius, elle est tout d'abord du au fait qu'il est puissant et qu'il vient d'une famille ténébreuse. Quand à la deuxième raison vous ne le saurez que plus tard mais elle implique également james. Dumbledore ne se méfiait pas uniquement de Sirius mais de James également.

Dans cette fic, les persos tel que les Londubat, les Tonks, Minerva et Alastor ainsi que d'autre qui ne sont que secondaire dans l'originale auront un rôle plus important.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

bye!


End file.
